Take these Broken Wings
by erfan18
Summary: If I told you, you would never know
1. Default Chapter

Take these Broken Wings  
  
  
"You all settled in?" Susan asked Abby who was getting comfortable   
  
"Yes thank you again Dr. Lewis" Abby said  
  
"Please call me Susan, you hungry?" she asked  
  
"Yeah I had some pizza at the house but well that didn't go over to   
well" Abby said   
  
"Okay then I think I'll order up some Chinese food" Susan said   
grabbing the phone book and the phone she headed into the other   
room "Yeah okay I'll see you in an hour" Susan said as she hung up   
the phone "I got some mu-shu pork and some beef and broccoli how does   
that sound?" Susan asked  
  
"Sounds great that's my favorite" Abby said. They sat there not   
really saying anything to each other when they heard a knock at the   
door  
  
"That must be the food," Susan said as she grabbed her wallet and   
headed for the door  
  
"Okay that will be $22.50," the delivery guy said  
  
"Here you go and keep the change" Susan said handing him the money.   
She brought the food in and they sat there and ate quietly till Abby   
broke the ice  
  
"So how are things with you and Carter?" she asked knowing that   
subject wasn't really on her mind  
  
"They could be going a little better" Susan shoveling the food into   
her mouth  
  
"I'm sure you guys will get over the hill" Abby said  
  
"Yeah, he's just dealing with his family, and I wish I could help him   
out in some way" Susan said  
  
"You just got to step back and let him take care of things" Abby   
said. Susan went into the back room when Abby heard a knock at the   
door. "Wonder who that could be?" Abby asked said as she looked   
through the peephole "Oh my god" she said as she cut the light  
  
"What's going on?" Susan asked as she walked back into the room  
  
"It's Brian" Abby said  
  
"What that guy who beat you up?" Susan asked  
  
"Yes" Abby said   
  
"I'm calling the cops, I don't know why this guy isn't in jail   
already" Susan said as she went for the phone  
  
"I think he's gone," Abby said as she looked out the peephole again  
  
"Yeah well I'm sure he's looking for someplace to hide from the cops"   
Susan said, they sat there in the dark when they heard pounding on   
the door "Who is it?" Susan asked as she went to the door  
  
"It's the Chicago police department, we got a call," the cop said  
  
"Hi" Susan said as she answered the door  
  
"WE got a call about somebody prowling around your door is everything   
all right?" the cop asked  
  
"Yeah but he still might be around here" Susan said  
  
"Okay we'll keep a patrol car around here incase he decides to come   
back" the cop said as he left  
  
"Thank you officer" Susan said as she closed the door "Well I think   
that's enough excitement for me for one night" Susan said "I'm going   
to bed now goodnight Abby" she said as she walked into the back room  
  
"Night Susan" Abby said as she searched for the remote and turned the   
TV on, she must have flipped through every station till she came upon   
an old episode of Friends "I guess this will have to do" Abby said to   
herself, she must of dozed off cause when she woke up an infomercial   
was on. She stood up stretched and headed for the bathroom. She took   
a good look at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe what that   
jerk had done to her, she used the bathroom and walked back into the   
living room but made a bee-line for the kitchen "apple juice, coffee   
grounds, Pepsi" Abby said looking through the selection of drinks   
that Susan had in her refrigerator  
  
"Sorry I need to go shopping" a voice said from behind her  
  
"Oh I didn't mean to raid your refrigerator I was just thirsty" Abby   
said closing the door  
  
"That's quite all right, I told you to make yourself at home" Susan   
said grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator "You'll have to excuse   
me I usually wake up in the middle of the night I guess it started   
when I was watching little Suzie" Susan said  
  
"Who's that?" Abby asked  
  
"OH that was my niece, my sister kind of dumped her on me a long time   
ago" Susan said reflectively  
  
"Do you have any pictures?" Abby asked wanting to learn more about   
Susan  
  
"Yeah there is a box of them over there under the coffee table" Susan   
said, they sat at the table for a while looking at the pictures when   
they heard another knock at the door  
  
"Now who the hell could that be?" Susan asked, she was on her way to   
the door when all of a sudden it sounded like it was being broken down  
  
"I know you're in their bitch and if you think you can send your   
boyfriend to beat me up you're sorely wrong," the voice said as he   
tried to kick the door down some more  
  
"Where the hell is that cop?" Susan asked  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Carter you're in early" Kerry said   
  
"I'm not early I've been here all night" Carter said wiping his eyes  
  
"Everything okay?" Kerry asked  
  
"Yeah just some family issues" Carter said   
  
"Okay, why don't you get some sleep I'll cover for you" Kerry said   
walking out  
  
"Thanks" Carter said, he found an empty exam room and laid down he   
tossed and turned but couldn't get any sleep, he decided to go across   
the street  
  
"Jerry could you tell Weaver I'm across the street and I'll be back   
in a little bit" Carter said grabbing his coat and walking out  
  
"Sure Dr. C I'll tell her," Jerry said. Carter was on his way when he   
heard two ambulances pull up, he decided to keep walking but   
something was pulling him back   
  
"What do we got?" Carter asked as he walked over to the first   
ambulance  
  
"32 year old woman with a gunshot wound to the shoulder BP 110/70   
pulse 90" Zadro the paramedic said  
  
"Abby can you hear me what happened to you?" Carter asked noticing it   
was his friend lying on the gurney  
"Brian gun" Abby said almost slipping into unconsciousness  
  
"What the hell?" Carter said  
  
"Carter I've got this one go get the other" Kerry said catching up   
with them  
  
"What else do you have?" Carter asked as he saw the other ambulance   
unloading a patient with Doris on top of the patient doing   
compressions  
  
"31 year old female gun shot wounds to the chest and abdomen" Doris   
said out of breath "Lost her pulse 10 minutes ago" she continued  
  
"Oh my god" Carter said 


	2. Chapter 2

Take these Broken Wings  
Pt 2  
  
"Okay lets get her to Trauma 1" Carter yelled   
  
"Hey John what do you got?" Chen asked as she entered   
  
"Susan, she's been shot" Carter said getting ready to intubate her  
  
"John you sure you want to be in here? she asked  
  
"Give me some cricoid pressure" Carter said  
  
"John" she said again  
  
"I can handle this, just put in a chest tube" Carter said  
  
"Okay, chest tube tray" Chen said  
  
"BP is dropping" Haleh said  
  
"John she's getting a little dusky here" Chen said  
  
"V-fib" Haleh said  
  
"Okay I'll start chest compressions" Carter said getting on top of her  
  
"Give me the paddles and charge them to 300" Chen said  
  
~*~  
In Trauma 2  
  
"Gunshot wounds to the shoulder and knee" Kerry said looking over Abby's x-rays  
  
"Well we're ready to take her upstairs" Elizabeth said "How is she doing over there?" she   
asked as she looked in on Carter doing compressions  
  
"Gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen, it doesnt look good" Kerry said  
  
~*~  
In Trauma 1  
  
"Charge it again dam it!" Carter yelled  
  
"CarterI dont think we can get her abck" Chen said   
  
"Come on 1 more time" Carter pleaded  
  
"Okay charge it to 350" Chen said "And Clear!" she said shocking Susan once again  
  
"We got a rythm" Haleh said   
  
"Lets get her upstairs now!" Carter yelled. They rolled her upstairs where Romano was waiting for them  
  
"I go this Dr. Carter" he said  
  
"I want to scrub in" Carter asked  
  
"No I dont think so, you're not a surgeon or have you forgotten?" Romano said  
  
"I dont want to operate, I just want to be there" Carter said  
  
"No, lets go she needs to be in there now" Romano said as they walked in to the OR  
  
"Why dnt ou go wait in the waiting room" Chen said  
  
"No" Carter said as he grabbed some scrubs and went to the Observatoin room  
  
~*~  
Recovery   
  
"Abby are you awake?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Susan" Abby said looking around  
  
"Shes in surgery right now, how are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm in pain" Abby said tears brimming her eyes  
  
"Okay we will get you something for the pain" she said "Oh Abby, the cops are outside and they want to talk with you"  
  
"I guess" Abby said  
  
"Okay, I'll let them in" Elizabeth said  
  
"Oh hey Dr Corday" Abby said before she left  
  
"Elizabeth" she said turning around  
  
"Elizabeth, thank you" Abby said  
  
"Your welcome, just think of it as returning the favor" she said as she left. Abby talked with the cops and in the back of her mind wondered what was going on with Susan  
  
~*~  
OR  
  
"How is she doing?" Carter asked through the speaker  
  
"She'll be doing better if you let us work Dr. Carter" Romano said   
  
"Its his girlfriend, cut him some slack" Shirley said  
  
"Well I cant operate if he's breathing down my neck" Romano said  
  
"Her BP's dropping" another scrub nurse said  
  
"Squeeze in another unit" Romano yelled  
  
"She's brading down V-fib" Shirley said looking at the monitor  
  
"Internal paddles now!" Romano yelled "Clear!" he said shocking her. Carter watched from teh window in horror  
  
"Charge it again" Romano said "Clear" he said again as he shocked her 


	3. Chapter 3

Take these Broken Wings  
Pt 3  
  
"We've got a rythm, and a strong pulse" Shirley said  
  
"Okay someone go inform Dr. Carter before I have to take him to the cath lab for a heart-attack" Romano said  
  
"Is she okay?" Carter asked as he saw Shirley come out  
  
"Just a smal scare bust she is okay, Dr Romano is finishing up right now" Shirley said  
  
"Thats good" Carter said breathing a sigh of relief  
  
"I will come and get you once they settle her into ICU" she said  
  
~*~  
In Recovery  
  
Abby layed there stairing at the ceiling, she was still waiting for them to take her to a room, but it seemed they were as slow as usual "Why dont they put a TV in this room?" she said to herself. She couldnt believe what was happening, one thing after anotherBrian beating her up, then tracking her down and shooting her and now Susan is fighting for her life. She wished she had someone to be with her right now, she hated being lonely  
  
"How are you doing?" She hard a voice from the doorway  
  
"I'm going to be oay" Abby said "How is Susan?" she asked  
  
"Well, she is out of surgery, I'm just waiting for them to let me see her"Carter said sitting down next to her bed  
  
"Carter, I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen" Abby said with tears in her eyes  
  
"Abby its not your fault, I'm sure she will be okay" Carter sadi  
  
"Dr. Carter, Romano wants to talk to you now" Shirley said  
  
"I'll be back later" Carter said to her as he left  
  
~*~   
Outside ICU  
  
"How is she doing?" Carter asked Romano who was standing outside the doors  
  
"Dr. Carter, you might want to know this from me. She is currently in a coma" Romano said  
  
"A what?!?" Carter yelled  
  
"The last time she was down, her brain was deprived of oxygen too long" he said  
  
"Will she come out of it?" Carter asked starting to pace  
  
"There is a 50/50 chance she will wake up tommorow" Romano said  
  
"Oh god" Carter said as he felt as though he was ready to throw up "Can I go see her now?" he asked  
  
"Yeah go ahead, I'm sorry Dr. Carter" Romano said as he walked away. Carter walked into the ICU, adn saw her laying there hooked up to a ventilator and he started to cry. He sat down next to her and took her hand "Susan, Susan can you hear me?" he said "Come on you need to wake up, open your eyes for me" Carter said kissing her hand. He sat thereand listened to the machines buzz and beep for hours until he decided to go get a cup of coffee   
  
"How is she doing?" Elizabeth asked as she saw him come out  
  
"She is in a coma" Carter said  
  
"I'm sorry why dont we go to Docs and I'll buy you a cup of coffee" Elizabeth said  
  
"No, I'm fine I just want to stay with her" Carter said  
  
"No I insist, I'll buy" Elizabeth said as her and Carter walked towards the elevator  
  
~*~  
Abby's room  
  
Abby woke up and realized that they had finally moved her out of recovery and she was now in her own room "Hey Abby" she was half awake but she could recognize that voice in her sleep  
  
"Hey Luka" she said trying to sit up  
  
"Wait, I'll help you" Luka said as he helped her sit up How are you doing" he asked sitting down next to her  
  
"Well, lets just say I could be doing better" she said "Luka can I ask you something?" Abby said  
  
"Sure" he said  
  
"Um Brian said something about my boyfriend coming to him and beating him up" Abby said, Luka sat there and hung his head "God please dont tell me its true" Abby said on the verge of tears  
  
"I'm sorry" Luka said  
  
"Luka why would you do that?" she asked  
  
"I dont know, Abby I just thought he needed some sense knocked into him" he said  
  
"Luka I want you to leave" Abby said  
  
"Abby, I" Luka begged  
  
"No I dont care out" Abby yelled  
  
"All right" Luka said walking out  
  
~*~  
ICU  
  
Carter was sittting there holding her hand when he heard someone come in "Abby" he said getting up   
  
"How is she doing" she asked wheeling herself closer  
  
"Coma, Romano said there was a 50/50 chance of her waking up tommorow" Carter said returning to her side  
  
"Susan, its me Abby come on please wake up. I know you can hear me right now, and I'm sorry for all of this, I never meant for you to get hurt" Abby said "I should of never let her take me in" Abby said "Then he would of never come and done this to us" she said  
  
"Abby would you quit blaming yourself, he's the psycho" Carter said  
  
"I'm sorry visiting hours are over and she needs to get back to bed" A nurse said from the doorway  
  
"I'll see you later" Abby said wheeling herself out of the room   
  
"Hey Abby!" Carter said catching her before she left  
  
"Yeah" she said turning around  
  
"Dont blame yourself" Carter said  
  
"Whatever" Abby said rolling her eyes and rolling out towards her room 


	4. Chapter 4

Take these Broken Wings  
Part 4  
  
It was the next day after he had talked with Abby, and although he knew she felt guilty he felt even more guilty for letting something like that happen to another person he loved  
  
"Hey Dr. Carter there is someone on the phone for you from upstairs" Jerry said with the phone in his hand  
  
"ICU?" Carter asked  
  
"Yeah, they said its about Dr. Lewis" Jerry said  
  
"Thanks Jerry" Carter said taking the phone "Yeah this is Dr. Carter" he said  
  
"Dr. Carter this is Dr. Laredo from the ICU I'm Susan's Dr. I thought we should talk" she said   
  
"I'll be up there in a few" Carter said hanging up the phone "Jerry if Dr. Weaver asks I"m upstairs" Carter said running for the stairs. He ran upstairs as fast as he could, as soon as he got there he ranup to the desk "Dr. Laredo?" he said out of breath  
  
"I'm her" A short woman with long brown hair and glasses said "I'm Dr. Alex Laredo, I am Susan's doctor" she said shaking his hand  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?" he asked  
  
"We had a small scare earlier, she went into respiratory failure when we tried to ween her off the oxygen," Alex said   
  
"But she is okay now?" Carter asked  
  
"Yes, she is okay now Dr. Carter" Alex said  
  
"Please call me John" Carter said  
  
"John, the reason I called you up here is because we're wanting to take her completely off the oxygen to see if she isnt completley brain dead" she said  
  
"And what you need my premission, cause I am not a family member" Carter said  
  
"Well we did talk to her family, and they thought the desicion would be best left up to you" Alex said  
  
"Okay I guess so, things couldnt get any worse" Carter said taking a deep breath. They walked into her room, and Carter sat net to her as Alex and a nurse got evertyhing ready to extubate her  
  
"Okay everyone hold onto a really positive thought" Alex said as she got ready to shut the ventilator off. Carter squeezed her hand as the machine was shut off 


End file.
